RAFP - Pilot
by thomas0399
Summary: When the NCIS MCRT and Sherlock become entertwined on a case involving a homicidal maniac, they are introduced to Richard Olsen - an RAF Police Flight Lieutenant, former Special Forces, with an impeccable success record. Whilst investigating the case, Olsen is contact by a former colleague - with information pertaining to a terrorist attack on an RAF Base
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note – The Following takes place after NCIS Season II Episode 'Fire and Oil' and during Season 3 of 'Sherlock'. I do not own Sherlock nor NCIS or any characters affiliated with them. All other characters are my own.

Chapter One – Double Kill

**St Barts, London**

"Cause of Death?" Sherlock Holmes asked Dr Molly Hooper, a forensic pathologist at St Bartholomew's.

"Single bullet, through the chest. Died due to suffocation," Hooper replied

Holmes was fascinated with this case in particular; the victim was a Jed Owens – aged 30 years old. Unmarried, around 5'11 and had blonde hair, green eyes. But that didn't interest Holmes. What did was the assailant's level of intelligence. He managed to leave no DNA at the scene, shot the victim and managed install a few letters on the victim's chest. These weren't any ordinary letters – these were initials, 'SH' – the initials of Sherlock Holmes

"Horrible way to die," Watson added.

"I've seen worse," Holmes quickly responded.

The initials were carved into the chest, post mortem. However, only a few days later - the body of a dead Petty Officer was found, in New York City. The Naval Criminal Investigative Service's Major Case Response Team was on the case. Special Agent Timothy McGee and Senior Special Agent Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo got to the body first. NYPD had set up a crime scene around it.

**Manhattan, New York City**

"DiNozzo, NCIS." Tony introduced himself

"Detective Hamilton, NYPD" The detective responded.

The scene was untouched, apart from a 'Crime Scene – Do Not Cross" tape Detective Hamilton and his Officers had installed around. DiNozzo and McGee ducked under the tape. McGee placed the victim's finger onto a portable fingerprint scanner. Within a few moments a match appeared.

"Petty Officer 2nd Grade Mark Sterling" McGee said.

"DiNozzo, get sketches." Special Agent in Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs ordered.

"Getting sketches," DiNozzo replied.

"McGee, interview witnesses" Gibbs said.

"Yes boss," responded McGee

NCIS' Medical Examiner, Dr Donald 'Ducky' Mallard – who also held a degree in psychology, and his assistant James Palmer arrived on the scene.

"Sorry we're late Jethro," Ducky started "Mr Palmer manage to get us lost'

Dr Mallard and Palmer walked over to the body, which was clothed – in Naval Uniform. It was around 2PM, so Gibbs guessed possible that the Petty Officer was about to embark on a ship or submarine – or he could've worked at a JAG Office or a Naval Base.

"From what I can see, our dead Petty Officer was shot through the throat," Dr Mallard started, "Probably died due to suffocation, highly likely just one bullet was used."

"Okay, let's pack up," Gibbs ordered.

McGee, Tony and Ziva headed back to the Major Case Response Team (MCRT) Van, which Gibbs drove whilst Ducky and Palmer loaded the Petty Officer's body into the Medical Examiner's Van and in turn drove off, minutes behind the MCRT Van.

**Washington Navy Yard, Washington DC**

At NCIS HQ, McGee and Tony were sat at their desks.

"Yes, 300 views within two days!" DiNozzo yelled, ecstatically.

"What?" McGee asked, slightly curious.

"My video – on YouTube, it's got1 1300 views within two days!" Replied DiNozzo, stood up.

"What's it of?" McGee asked.

"Remember when you gave me your dog for the week end, Elf Lord?" Tony said, addressed towards McGee.

"Yeah," McGee answered.

"Well it managed to, well, how would I put it?" Tony said.

"You can start by putting your ass on your chair and your fingers on your keyboard," Gibbs said, as he entered the squad room.

"On it boss," DiNozzo answered, followed by him sitting down and going to his NCIS Email account.

Gibbs sat down at his desk, which was short lived as a few minutes later he got a phone call from Ducky, telling him to go to autopsy. Gibbs stood up and went to the lift, pressing the button which took him to the basement – where the morgue was located. The lift pinged, the doors opened and Gibbs exited the lift – entering the morgue.

Apart from Gibbs, only Ducky and Palmer were in the morgue. Ducky had placed a cloth over the victim's chest – which immediately took to Gibbs' interest.

"What's under the cloth, Duck?" Gibbs asked the Medical Examiner.

"This," Replied Dr Mallard, lifting the cloth and pointing towards engravings on the victim's chest which said 'LJG'

"LJG," Palmer said.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Gibbs replied, "Cause of Death?"

"Suffocation, caused by a single bullet shot through the throat," Answered Ducky.

"Thanks," Gibbs said, before running to the lift.

Gibbs came back into the Squad Room.

"McGee, search Interpol records for any cases which match our killers MO and which has letters engraved onto the victim's chest," Gibbs ordered.

"On it boss," Responded McGee

"How long until we find a match?" Gibbs asked.

"Depending on how long ago the data was added to the database, up to an hour,"

"I can wait, just speed it up any way possible,"

"Hang on boss, we've got a match – recent case, two days ago,"

"Where?" Asked Gibbs?

"London, victim was a Jed Owens – a 30 year old taxi driver. Killer shot him through the throat and carved 'SH' into his chest, apparently corresponding to Sherlock Holmes – a consultant slash private eye from London," Answered McGee.

"All of you, up to MTAC now," Gibbs said, his team followed the orders.

The Multiple Threat Assessment Centre was used by NCIS for operations and video conferences with agents on the field or staff of other agencies. McGee and Tony sat down in the row of seats which were at the back whilst Gibbs and NCIS Director Leon Vance stood in front of the microphone and video camera. The Commissioner of the Metropolitan Police came on screen.

"Commissioner," Director Vance started.

"Director Vance, how may I be of assistance?" The Commissioner replied.

"A murder case in London has connections to the death of a Petty Officer over here," Director Vance answered.

"And you want jurisdiction?"

"Shared Jurisdiction will do,"

"Fine, have your team fly out first thing tomorrow morning – I'll speak to the Senior Investigating Officer and have him assign an officer to meet you at the airport."

"Okay, thanks," Director Vance said.

"No problems, Leon," The Commissioner called. The video conference ended

Gibbs turned to Tony and McGee.

"We're going to London," He said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Arrival

**Luton Airport**

A Man wearing a blue chequered shirt and jeans stood by the arrivals part of Heathrow Airport. He held a piece of laminated paper which read 'NCIS'. Gibbs approached him.

"Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs introduced himself – showing his credentials.

"John Watson, Junior Consultant with the Met," The man replied.

"This is my team. Special Agents DiNozzo, McGee and David

"I've been instructed to collect you and take you to the Yard."

Watson led the team to a Minibus. Watson sat in the driver's seat and Gibbs in the front passenger's seat whilst Tony and McGee

"What you thinking Tim?" DiNozzo asked.

"I'm wondering who in their right mind would kill two people in two days

**New Scotland Yard, London**

The team arrived at New Scotland Yard, departing the minibus. They were lead to a back room, which Sherlock was in looking at photos from the crime scene, attempting to get inside the killer's mind. He sensed the team's presence.

"Marine, father figure of the team, involved in carpentry," Sherlock said, without even turning around.

"What?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah, sorry – Sherlock does that a lot. He notices, sense and observes the slightest things and makes deductions based on them," Replied Watson

"Okay" Gibbs said, slightly confused.

"Our killer, deductions can wait, why us. Why me and you, Jethro?" Sherlock asked.

"It'd make sense to compare common enemies – people who'd wish harm to both of you."McGee added.

"Good thinking Agent, let's get to work. " Sherlock said.

"I'm getting coffee, anyone want some? Or tea?" Watson said.

"Coffee for me," DiNozzo and Gibbs simultaneously said.

"Anyone else?" Watson asked.

The team answered, Watson left the room and got coffee.

"Here's what we can't do – check airports for people who left the UK and went to the US within 5 days as the amount of people in that list is huge and it's highly possible that this guy stopped off on the way to the US, on the way back or both," McGee said.

"We also can't interview the families of the victim as it's almost 100% certain our killer killed these people to get our attention – so we can rule out motives against the victims," Sherlock added.

"How about more of what we can do instead of what we can't do?" Gibbs asked.

"We can draw up a list of people who flew **out** of the UK and **into** the US within the past 5 days, regardless of if it's the same flight – which will draw our suspect up to many people," Abby said.

"And then we can compare it against the list of common enemies against Jethro and myself," Sherlock responded.

"Get going then," Gibbs said.

Watson entered the room, with tea and coffee. But they were the last thing on his mind.

"What is it John?" Asked Sherlock, noticing there was something on Watson's mind, or something he needed to say.

"There's been a 3rd murder – same MO, a bullet through the neck from first reports." Watson said.

"Whose initials?" Asked Gibbs.

"'A 'RO'" Replied Watson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Victim Number 3

**Birmingham**

"Strange MO," Flight Sergeant Henry Taylor said

"Stranger calling card," Flight Lieutenant Richard Olsen replied.

"I guess it really is personal this time," Corporal Alex McGarrison added

Flight Lieutenant Richard Olsen was the head of a Royal Air Force Police Special Investigation Branch Team. He stood at around 6 foot 1 inches tall, had light brown hair and blue eyes. He was in his early forties, aged 42. His deputy was Flight Sergeant Henry Taylor, who slightly younger than Olsen – in his late thirties, aged 39. He had dark brown hair, stood at around 5 foot and 10 inches. The third member of the team was Corporal Alex McGarrison, in his mid thirties, the youngest member of the team but stood at around 5 foot 11 inches, just taller than Taylor.

Olsen was dressed in a black trenchoat and a blue shirt, his Browning 9mm – the RAF's service pistol – clipped in a hip holster. He was wearing brown jeans and black formal shoes – which by no means prevented him from chasing down suspects who went on the run. Taylor was dressed in a grey, thin blazer and a white shirt. Like Olsen, he had a Browning 9mm clipped in a hip holster. McGarrison was wearing a suit, with a tie. Again, his service pistol – Browning 9mm – was clipped in place by a hip holster.

Robin Johnston, a Scene of Crime Officer, walked over to the trio.

"I'll say it again, I think the cause of death was a single gunshot wound to the chest – mind Rich, some guy obviously has it in for you. The feels the need to engrave your initials onto the killer's chest," She said.

Unlike Sherlock or Gibbs' victims – the dead RAF Master Aircrew was found shirtless, allowing his game to speed up – allowing Olsen to meet with Holmes and Gibbs much sooner.

Olsen's phone rang. He answered.

"Flight Lieutenant Olsen, RAFP" Olsen started.

"Gibbs, NCIS," The voice on the other end of the phone introduced himself.

"How may I help you, Agent Gibbs?" Olsen asked.

"Met Detectives have told us you have a dead RAF Master Aircrew?" Gibbs said.

"Correct," Olsen confirmed.

"Your initials are on his stomach? Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, why?" Olsen enquired.

"This guy', he's a mass murderer. He's killed twice before – presumably he wants us three meeting up for some reason."

"Three?" Olsen asked.

"Myself, yourself and Sherlock Holmes, a consultant with the Metropolitan Police,"

"Okay – I'll get the evidence sent back to my HQ and then me and my team will head to New Scotland Yard to meet you," Olsen replied.

"Good," Gibbs said, before hanging up.

Olsen turned to Taylor, McGarrison and Johnston.

"We're dealing with a serial killer. He's not just interested in me. He's interested in a police consultant and a US Navy Cop, we're sorting a few things out at the base before heading to New Scotland Yard. " Olsen said.

**RAF High Wycombe, Buckinghamshire**

The sign outside Olsen's office read 'Flight Lieutenant Richard Olsen, SIB Team Leader'. Olsen was in his office, reading up on SOCO Johnston's crime scene report before he went to New Scotland Yard.

Suddenly a phone started ringing in Olsen's office. Olsen immediately knew it wasn't his desk phone. He opened his bottom draw, which was full of stationary and emptied the stationary. He felt around the top of the draw until he felt an envelope and removed it from the top of the draw. He placed the envelope on his desk, placed the stationary back in the draw and shut the draw. The phone stopped ringing. Olsen didn't care, he knew the caller would understand. He got a Swiss Army Knife and cut open the envelope, got out the phone which had been ringing and redialled the number.

"Olsen," The Flight Lieutenant introduced.

"Rich, it's Caitlyn," the voice on the other. It was a woman's, in her early thirties.

"How can I help you Cait?" Olsen asked.

"I honestly hoped I'd never have to call this phone, an asset has gathered some more intelligence – meet at the bar for half past Seven , later this evening?" Caitlyn answered.

"I'll be there," Olsen replied.

"Good, see you then," Caitlyn said, before hanging up.

Olsen left put on his trench coat, clipped his pistol in his holster and left his office, and signalled to McGarrison and Taylor to do the same, which they did.

**New Scotland Yard, London**

At New Scotland Yard, the NCIS Team and Holmes and Watson had been moved to a conference room, where they were situated around a table. There were 3 spare seats, which Olsen, Taylor and McGarrison filled when they entered the room.

"Flight Lieutenant Olsen, this is Flight Sergeant Taylor and Corporal McGarrison," Olsen said.

"Gibbs, NCIS – we spoke on the phone, " Gibbs replied.

"Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, we need name badges, " Holmes said.

"I have one question, why didn't you find out about the engravings on the scene?" Olsen asked.

"The victims were clothed, meaning the killer redressed the victims once he carved the initials on the chests," Gibbs responded.

A woman walked in the room, she was in her early fifties.

"Meaning the killer wanted to speed up his little game – I'm loving the amount of women in this room," The woman said.

"You are?" Gibbs asked.

"Sergeant Elaine Phelps," she answered.

"Our resident psychiatrist and criminal profiler," Olsen added

"Got a profile developed?" Holmes asked.

"I'm working on it," Phelps said. "Our guy's Cold, methodical, obsessed."

"Got a list of potential suspects?" Olsen asked.

"We've got a list of people who have left the UK and entered the US within the five days, the list was created yesterday." McGee replied.

"Narrow it down, make the list so its people who could've been in the UK and the US on those specific days, remember – not necessarily on the same flight. This drops down our number of suspects," Sherlock responded.

"McGarrison – work on the list with him," Olsen added.

"Hah, McGee and McGarrison," Tony said.

Gibbs stared at DiNozzo.

"Sorry boss," Tony added.

"Now let's get to it," Olsen said.

Phelps, McGarrison and McGee left the room. Olsen looked at his watch; it was just after seven o'clock. It was around a 20 minute walk to 'the bar' where he agreed to meet Caitlyn.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," Olsen said.

"You've got more important things to do than catch this scumbag?" Gibbs asked, irritated.

"Look, I'm sorry – Taylor can answer most questions about me anyway," Olsen responded.

Olsen walked out the room, put his hand out and signalled started walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Caitlyn

**The Winchester, Just Outside of London**

Olsen walked into the bar. He walked over to a woman in her early thirties, who was sitting opposite a man in his mid-twenties; he looked of Middle Eastern origin. The woman was around 5 foot and 6 inches and the man was around 5'9".

"Evening Cait," Olsen said to the woman.

"How's your day been Rich?" Caitlyn replied

"Don't get me started," Answered Olsen.

"Who is this?" The Middle Eastern man asked

"This is Flight Lieutenant Richard Olsen, my superior," Caitlyn replied.

"I am Tariq Ahmed," The man said to Olsen.

"Sergeant Jones tells me that you have information pertaining to an attack on an RAF Base?" Olsen asked.

"That is correct," Tariq replied.

"Are you aware of the base?" Olsen said.

"All I know is that it is in the United Kingdom," Tariq answered.

"Do you know where the cell is landing? Who are they with?" Olsen asked.

"They are operatives of Al-Qaeda and are landing at Heathrow Airport, and are getting picked up by an Englishman in his late thirties, around 5 foot 9 and with Brown Hair, " Tariq said, "This man will give them the bomb and needed uniforms,"

Olsen thought of Taylor.

"Thank you for your assistance, what time are they scheduled to land?" Olsen asked.

"They land at half past seven on Sunday, the man will be wearing a suit – with a green tie to differentiate him from the other drivers," Tariq answered.

"Again, thanks – Sergeant Jones and I will need a few moments alone, if that's alright?" Olsen said.

"Yes, that is okay," Tariq answered.

Olsen and Jones walked outside of the bar.

"I know what you're thinking – and no," Caitlyn said.

"What?" Asked Olsen.

"You want to use Henry as the driver," Replied Jones.

"Yes – he matches the description, and is probably the best person we can find," Olsen answered.

"No – Rich, Henry is an amazing investigator but there's a reason you and Hammond chose me for this job, because I'm adaptable – Henry would stick out like a sore thumb," Caitlyn answered.

"Look Cait, your guy said the role of the driver was to stick out – that's why he's wearing a green tie. Myself, you and McGarrison will be following the car," Olsen replied.

"Fine," Caitlyn responded, "But I don't want everyone saying that Sergeant Caitlyn Jones managed to screw up a top secret operation,"

"They won't, they'll be saying Flight Sergeant Henry Taylor screwed it up," Olsen joked.

"This better work," Caitlyn said.

"It will," Olsen replied.

They walked back into the bar, where Tariq was still sat down.

"And?" Tariq asked.

"Thank you for your help," Caitlyn said. She reached into her handbag, which was beside her. She pulled out a passport and a wallet. "Here's £1,000 in cash and a fake identity – report to the RAF High Wycombe first thing tomorrow morning where a RAF Policeman will debrief you and arrange further information."

Tariq placed the passport and wallet in his pocket and left the bar.

"Thanks Cait," Olsen said.

"For Queen and Country," Jones replied, followed by downing a shot of tequila.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Sniper

**New Scotland Yard, London**

"It's obvious the assailant has a vendetta against you three," Sergeant Phelps started. "They want you dead or a serious degree of injury inflicted upon

"A lot of people want Sherlock dead," John joked.

"And not one has succeeded," Sherlock responded.

"So our plan is, we give our killer a chance to strike at you – you'd be well backed up, of course," Phelps said.

"Where?" Gibbs asked?

"A cafe, in a street – people around you. All of you at the same table, with backup situated in the Cafe and in the street," Phelps said.

"Let's go," Said Gibbs

**Speedy's Cafe, Baker Street, London**

Olsen, Sherlock and Gibbs were sat at a table in a cafe. A few tables behind them sat Taylor and McGee.

"Bravo Two, we have a possible suspect in front of the cafe," Taylor spoke into his lapel.

"Not our guy," Sherlock responded, into his lapel.

DiNozzo ran past, dressed as a jogger – his gun was in his thigh holster. He sat down at a 3rd table, next to the trio. Taylor looked at a building opposite him. He saw a glimmer of light.

"Possible sniper in opposite building," Taylor spoke into his lapel.

McGarrison was in a car – parked outside the cafe – left the car and headed to the building opposite. McGarrison got his lock picking tools from his inside blazer pocket. He picked the lock. McGarrison heard the click, took out his Browning 9mm and held it as Ziva followed behind him, equipped with her SIG Sauer. McGarrison saw the sniper.

"Freeze! Police!" McGarrison yelled.

The sniper turned round. He realised he was outnumbered – two to one. The sniper put his hands up. McGarrison moved forwards. The sniper moved his foot and stood on a button. Smoke filled the room. McGarrison covered his eyes, the sniper ran. It was no use, they'd lost him.

**New Scotland Yard, London**

"What did he look like?" Olsen asked.

Brown hair, around 5'10, aged between 25 and 30 at a rough guess," McGarrison responded.

"Didn't you see he was going to hit the button?" Gibbs growled.

"His foot moved so quickly," McGarrison answered

"Didn't your reactions tell you to shoot? Shoot to wound?" Olsen questioned.

"No, sorry boss," McGarrison answered.

"If this guy kills again..." Olsen said.

"He won't," Sergeant Phelps said, as she entered the room – becoming the 5th person in the room.

"Why?" Asked Gibbs.

"First two kills were 48 hours apart, second two were 24. He's getting impatient. If he wanted anyone else in the game – he'd of killed by now," Phelps answered.

"One question," Olsen started.

"What?" Gibbs replied.

"How did he know about the cafe?" Olsen asked.

McGarrison was the only one in the room. He had a piece of equipment which could neutralise any bugging material within 5 metres and then make it output a high pitched noise. He placed the piece of equipment in the centre of the room and turned it on. Within seconds, he heard high pitched noise. He placed white gloves on and knelt down – the noise was coming from under the carpet. He traced the noise to the corner of the room – and lifted up the carpet. He grabbed the bugging device, and placed it on the desk. The high pitched noise was bearable – as a Scene of Crime Officer began to dust for fingerprints on the device.

"Got a print," The SOCO said.

It was taken down to the lab, and after a few hours of scouring databases the computer determined that the print belonged to a Detective Constable Kevin Chambers.

"I see you waived your right to an attorney?" Olsen said calmly, as he entered the interrogation room.

"Yes – the killer, he kidnapped my family," DC Chambers responded.

"Who is he?" Olsen asked.

"He said if I talk, my family die," DC Chambers replied.

"Who is he?" Olsen asked a second time.

"I don't know," DC Chambers answered.

"Who is he Kevin?" Olsen said.

"I don't know," DC Chambers shouted.

Olsen sat down.

"Here's what I know," Olsen replied. "We have you on conspiracy charges and perverting the course of justice. You're going to jail. Unless you help us. The Crown Prosecutor wants to make a deal with you.

"What?" DC Chambers said.

"He'll drop the charges if you tell us who and where this guy is. That's the quits part. The double part is he'll add an accessory to murder charge on – and believe me; you'll be locked up for a hell of a lot longer. And I have a friend in the CPS who can help me get you sent to Belmarsh." Olsen responded.

DC Chambers muttered something under his breath.

"So here's how I see it," Olsen continued "You can help us; I'll have officers rescue your family, you're not charged with anything and I get myself a killer. You don't help us and you get locked up, I find my killer – although a little longer – and you are leaving your wife and daughter with a mass murderer. Your choice Kevin,"

"You can't do that," DC Chambers said.

"I'm not bluffing," Olsen responded "Now help us, 5-4-3-2-1,"

Olsen started walking out the room.

"Have fun planning the funeral," Olsen said.

"BRIGGS! JOEY BRIGGS!" DC Chambers yelled.

"I'll send our officers round," Olsen responded.

**RAF High Wycombe, Buckinghamshire**

McGarrison and Taylor were sat at their desks. The area where their desks were was a right angle, with McGarrison occupying the first side, the second side being vacant and the third side seating Taylor. Olsen left his office.

"Alex, what've we got on the mysterious Joseph Briggs?" Olsen asked.

McGarrison signalled to Olsen to look at his computer monitor, which Olsen did.

"Joseph Briggs, aged 37, unmarried, locked up for assault – spent 10 months inside," McGarrison replied

"Links to myself, Agent Gibbs or Mr Holmes?" Olsen asked.

"None at the moment, but I'm still looking," McGarrison replied.

"Let me know as soon as you find any," Olsen said.

"Will do," McGarrison responded.

"And Taylor," Olsen said.

"Yes?" The Flight Sergeant replied.

"My Office," Olsen responded.

"Okay," Taylor said, slightly concerned.

Olsen sat down at his desk, and F/Sgt Taylor sat opposite.

"You doing anything on Sunday evening?" Olsen asked.

"No, why?" Taylor responded.

"Yesterday Caitlin contacted me – said one of her assets had information on an Al-Qaeda cell planning to attack an RAF station," Olsen replied.

"Which one?" Taylor asked.

"We don't know," Olsen said.

"Why d'you need me?" Taylor enquired.

"The cell is flying in to Heathrow – getting picked up by a driver, matches your description,"

"Plan?"

"You drive; have a pistol in your thigh holster. Me and Cait will follow in a second car. When we reach a certain point, Alex will stop the car for 'speeding'. Once that's done, pull out the holster and get the terrorists to stop. It's easy."

"Shall do," Olsen said.

Taylor and Olsen walked out the office.

"Boss, I have something," Said McGarrison.

"What is it?" Olsen asked.

"Briggs' brother – he was former RAF. Currently on death row in the states."

"What's he doing there?" Taylor asked

"Serial Murder – got drunk one night, shot dead five people in a bar using a machine gun," McGarrison answered.

"Ouch," Taylor responded.

"What does that have to do with us?" Olsen asked.

"One of the victims was a US Naval Midshipman, and the lead investigator of the case was a Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," McGarrison asked.

"What was the brother's name?" Olsen said.

"Mark Briggs," McGarrison answered,

"Oh bugger," Olsen muttered.

"What is it boss?" Taylor asked.

"I sent Senior Aircraftman Mark Briggs to the US," Olsen said.

"How?" McGarrison asked.

"My first collar when I transferred from Special Forces, got Mark Briggs tried for assaulting a superior officer – and being drunk on duty," Olsen said.

**New Scotland Yard, London**

"So what does this have to do with me?" Holmes asked.

"We can't find any link between you and Joe Briggs or his brother," McGarrison responded.

"Did anyone bother to check databases for Joseph Briggs?" Watson asked.

"No registered address," McGee answered.

"Phone has been turned off since three days before the first murder," McGarrison added, "We can't trace it,"

McGarrison's phone bleeped.

"And it's been activated," McGarrison added.

"He's getting tired – he wants you to find him, where he'll have a deadly plan in place," Sergeant Phelps said.

"Not if we can get him in cuffs first," Gibbs added.

"Not if **we** can get him in cuffs first – arrested on UK soil, by British police and he committed the most crimes in the UK. Speak with your Director if you have a problem, Agent Gibbs," Olsen responded.

"Not at all," Gibbs responded.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Sunday Morning

**Liverpool**

"It's half seven in the bloody morning," Taylor said to McGarrison.

"As long as we get rid of this psychopath, you can sleep all you want," McGarrison responded.

The two were standing at a bus stop, about to get on a bus which Joseph Briggs was already on – presumably armed. They were both wearing suits, with microphones hidden in the cufflinks. If anyone asked them, which was unlikely, they were businessmen. They boarded, and saw McGee and Tony at the back of the bus whilst Briggs was seated near the middle – Taylor and McGarrison sat at the front.

"Tango Team to Sierra Team, Foxtrot Team has boarded the bus," DiNozzo said into his lapel.

"Sierra Team, message received. Foxtrot team to perform the arrest **after** Jackpot has left the bus, make sure you follow," Olsen replied, seated in the RAF High Wycombe – with Holmes, Watson, Gibbs and McGee seated around him.

Briggs glanced to the back of the bus. He coughed.

"You think we've been made?" DiNozzo said to McGee.

"Possibly – not 100% sure," McGee responded.

Briggs hit the bell on the bus and stood up.

"Foxtrot team to Sierra and Tango, we have movement," McGarrison said into his cufflinks.

Tony and McGee stood up and walked to the front of the bus. Briggs turned round to the couple and stared at them for a second or so then turned back round.

"I think that's a definitely," DiNozzo whispered into Ziva's ear.

DiNozzo spotted holster hidden in Briggs' blazer, with the back of a pistol in the back.

Briggs got off the bus, followed by Tony, Ziva, Taylor and McGarrison. Briggs continued walking forwards, with the four tailing him. The amount of people walking on the street at quarter to eight in the morning was surprising.

Suddenly, Briggs grabbed his gun out of his holster and grabbed a woman and held the pistol to her head. As soon as he went for his gun, the four went for theirs.

"Give me Agent Gibbs, or I kill her!" Briggs yelled.

"C'mon – you don't want it to end like this," Taylor said to him.

"Don't tell me what I want," Briggs shouted.

"What do you want?" DiNozzo asked.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, it's his fault my brother's on death row," Briggs yelled back, close to tears.

"Let the woman go," DiNozzo said, "This has nothing to do with her."

Briggs shot the woman's shoulder at point blank range.

"If I don't get Agent Gibbs, this woman will die due to blood loss," Briggs yelled.

"I have a clear shot," McGarrison mumbled to Taylor.

"Take it," Taylor responded.

BANG! McGarrison shot just below Brigg's ribcage, making him fall to the ground instantly.

"Call 999," Taylor yelled – an instruction which DiNozzo followed.

"Keep talking to me," McGarrison said to the woman, "What's your name?"

"J...Julie," the woman replied.

"You got a last name, Julie?" McGarrison asked.

"P...p...peters," Julie replied.

"Where you live, Mrs Julie Peters?" McGarrison said.

"Aberdeen, I'm...he...here on ho...holiday," Julie replied.

Paramedics arrived, taking over first aid tasks from McGarrison. An ambulance arrived a few minutes later.

"Good shot," DiNozzo said to McGarrison.

"Thanks," McGarrison responded.


	7. Chapter 7

4

Chapter Seven – Sunday Evening

**RAF High Wycombe, Buckinghamshire**

"Glad we got the bastard, better dead then free," Taylor said to McGarrison.

"Shame we couldn't see him rot in prison for years," McGarrison responded.

"Let's go and stop another bastard then," Olsen responded, exiting his office.

**Heathrow Airport**

Taylor stood by the arrivals exit where two Middle Eastern men walked up to him.

"Nathan Khan," the first man said to Taylor, in a surprisingly cockney accent. Khan looked around 26, 27.

"Harry Jones," Taylor replied.

"Aidan Jefferies," The second man added, with a Scouse accent.

Per Sergeant Jones' informant's instructions, Olsen was wearing a suit with a green tie. Taylor and the 2 men walked to the car. Taylor had a Glock 17 hidden in the driver's side compartment. Taylor got in the driver's side and the two men got in the back of the car. Taylor drove off.

Olsen, McGarrison and Jones were in a second car – about sixty seconds later.

"Where we going?" Taylor said to Khan.

"Keep on driving, I'll tell you when to turn." Khan replied.

Taylor followed the instructions. The second man received a text, read it and whispered something to Khan.

"Anything I should know?" Taylor asked, with a hint of humour in his voice.

"No, turn left here," Khan sternly replied.

"They're turning left," Jones said to McGarrison, who was driving.

"Okay," McGarrison replied.

Caitlyn received a text.

"Shit," she said.

"What is it?" Olsen asked.

"Tariq, he's escaped from the officers who were watching him," Caitlyn replied.

"Tariq?" McGarrison asked.

"The informant," Olsen answered.

"You think we've been set up?" McGarrison said.

"I think there's no attack," Olsen replied.

"So what's this whole thing for?" Jones asked.

"I don't have a clue," Olsen said.

"Woah, calm down," Taylor said, now with a Walther pointed to his head by Khan.

"Keep going, take the third exit," Khan replied.

"Okay," Taylor responded, following the instruction.

"Park the car," Khan ordered.

Taylor parked the car.

"What's happening?" Jones asked.

"Alex, park the car round the corner from where they parked," Olsen replied.

"On it boss," McGarrison said, parking the car where ordered.

"Get out, take your weapons," Olsen said.

The trio got out. Olsen signalled for them to stay behind him. They did. Olsen slowly walked over to a corner where the car had been parked. A shot was fired.

"That got your attention, didn't it Flight Lieutenant," Khan yelled, "Now the three of you can walk over here or Flight Sergeant Taylor leaves here with a bullet in his head.

The trio walked over to where Khan was holding Taylor hostage with the second man pointing a gun at the trio.

"This isn't going to end well," Olsen said to Khan.

"Second hostage situation in a day," Taylor muttered.

"Let him go," Jones added.

"Why would I do that?" Khan asked.

"You tell me, what you want," Olsen asked.

Suddenly, Khan turned the pistol to Olsen and shot him. Taylor wriggled out of the hold and tackled Jefferies to the ground just as Jones responded by shooting Khan in the forehead. McGarrison got out his phone and rang 999 whilst Jones stayed by a seriously injured Olsen's side as a lay on the ground.

"C'mon Rich, you're gonna make this," Jones said.

Olsen eyes began to close...

RAFP will return, but will Richard Olsen?


End file.
